In Your Arms
by TillTheEndOfAllTime
Summary: End of season three Kate doesn't get shot but her and castle are forced to go into hiding. The Dragons after them and its only a matter of time, he is getting closer? Is he as close as next door?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle **

**Hey guys! This is an AU version of knockout; Beckett just broke up with Josh. This is kinda angsty but there is so much Caskett fluff fan fiction that I feel this is necessary. Not that anything is wrong with Casketty goodness.**

"Castle! Get her out of here!"

She feels Castles hands around her waist as he lifts her off the ground

"Noooo! Please! Noooo!"

She kicks and screams, trying to get out of Castles grip to help her captain, one of the only people she has allowed herself to rely on. She forgives him; he needs to realize she forgives him. She struggles to get out of Castles grasp, pulling on his arms.

He's whispering in her ear, trying to calm her down as he carries her out the door, but she doesn't hear what he is saying. She just sees her captain standing, facing the moon light; with a calm look over his face. His words pop into her head _this is my spot Kate_. In a split second the door closes and she knows that's the last time she will see him alive.

They walk through the small room next to the hanger before exiting the building completely

"Rick, please" she says breathlessly.

His hold slackens but she doesn't move. She knows it's futile. He pressed her up against his car and holds a hand over her mouth. He strokes her hair trying to calm her down saying I'm sorry over and over. She lets go of all control and lets him hold her; she lets his touch comfort her while they listen to the gunshots. She feels him flinch each time and sees the tears roll down his face. She brings her hand up to his face wipes the tears away, comforting him.

She runs after she hears one last gunshot, she runs strait into the hanger. As she comes closer she sees Montgomery's body. She places a hand over her dead captain's heart and sobs rack her body. She doesn't know how long she is there, crouching over him, but she eventually feels Castles hand, warm against her hip as he pulls her into his lap. She melts into him, her face buried into his chest, her hand clenching his shirt, and she curls up in his lap. He sits there with her rocking her back and forth while she cries, until exhaustion takes over and she falls asleep.

When she wakes up she finds herself in a small room in a bed that takes up most of the space. and a long window covering most of the wall opposite to her, covered by curtains. As she gets up to pull the curtains back she jumps back in surprise when her foot hits something warm.

"Castle?"

"Five more minutes." He mumbles

"Castle!" she yells this time more sure of herself

He jumps up and looks around frantically before his eyes settle on her and he relaxes

"Kate" he says softly

She looks at him and she notices he is only wearing boxers. His hair is unkempt, the whites of his eyes are blood shot, his face is unshaven, and he is _much_ more muscular than she originally thought. She closes he eyes and forces those thoughts out of her head, thinking of how she just broke up with Josh the day before. But her thoughts were immediately overridden by the memories of last night's events.

"Where are we Castle?"

He gives her a quizzical look before saying

"You don't remember?"

She thinks back to last night

"The last thing I remember is falling asleep in your lap right after Montgomery died" she blushes a little when she talks about falling asleep in his arms but gets choked up when she talks about Montgomery.

He relaxes a little but the concern in his eyes stays when he realizes she's crying.

"Kate—"he makes a move to hug her but she backs away. She wants to go to him, have him wrap his arms around her, have him comfort her like he did last night, have him rock her back and forth and whisper in her ear that it's all right. She can't do that, she's an emotional wreck and just went through a break up, she can't do that to Rick.

"What happened Castle?"

He looks so hurt that she rejected him it makes her heart ache

"After you fell asleep the feds showed up, I'm not sure how they knew we were there but they told me that we were in extreme danger. They said we needed to go into hiding. They said that they have been trying to catch this guy for a long time and they are right on his tail. They said- "he pauses and when he speaks again his eyes are closed and his voice is trembling. Her will is slowly crumbling and it's getting harder to stay away.

"They said that they never would have figured anything out if the dragon wasn't trying so hard to kill you"

When he doesn't continue and he stands there not breathing, like he's trying hard not to show any emotion, she goes him. She can't stand it anymore, screw Josh, she's over it. She can't remember the last time she felt anything close to the way she feels for Rick. He brings her in closer and starts shaking

"God Kate- they almost killed you last night, I almost lost you" he says into her ear his warm breath traveling down her neck making her tremble.

She reluctantly pulls her head away from the comfort of his warm embrace. She can't hurt him anymore.

"I'm so sorry Rick. I'm sorry for getting you into this, I'm sorry for not listening to you. You're a good man and I've ruined everything for you. Yo- You can go if you'd like, they are only after me, they don't even know about you." She says trying hard not to cry again.

He pulls her back into his arms "Never. Never Kate I'm never leaving you."

The next thing she knows she's pushing her lips against his and he stands shocked but quickly starts kissing her back. He pulls her closer and pushes his tongue past her lips making her moan. Her knees go weak and she gets lost in the kiss, forgetting everything that happened in the last twenty four hours.

He presses her against the wall and starts placing wet open mouthed kisses down her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She tilts her head back giving him access, while wrapping her leg around his waist, bringing him closer. He kisses her in the spot behind her ear, making her arch into him he groans and she starts to take her shirt off.

"Kate we can't do this, not with everything that's happened. If we are going to do this it's going to be for us. Not to forget." He breaths into her ear.

She stops what she's doing and leans into him, breathing in his scent. She stays there for a while suddenly tired.

"Your right, I'm sorry Castle it's just-"

"It's ok, I understand." He says in a soothing voice.

He leads her over to the bed, lays her down and starts to go back to his sleeping bag on the floor. She reaches out and grabs his arm

"Can you stay? With me?" she starts out sure of herself but loses her confidence towards the end. She bites her lower lip and looks away

"I mean you don't have to or anythi—"

He slides in next to her and kisses her, pulling her bottom lip out from her teeth. He breaks the kiss and pulls her to him so she is snuggled into his chest and places a soft kiss on her head

"Of course I'll stay"

**To Be Continued…..**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Castle**

**Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, my internet has been down. And by the way… please review!**

The plan was stay in their current location; get to know the locals, and assume a false identity. They fell in love in collage; they both majored in literature and moved here for the scenery and the two open teaching positions at the local school.

She was the gorgeous blond, who was born in the U.S. but lived in Russia from the time she was three to the age of ten, when her parents died in a car accident. He was the tall, dark and handsome spouse, jet black hair, disowned by his military family for not joining up.

They lived in the small cabin on a lake surrounded by mountains, and they have a dock and a boat to go with it. They bought it all with the money she inherited from her deceased grandparents, she was their only grandchild. She is twenty-eight and he is thirty-two.

"I guess we get to pick our names, huh" Castle said once he finished reading the sheet of paper.

Kate was sitting across the table, looking out the window at the lake. He remembers back to the morning after the night they got here. When he woke up her green eyes were staring into his and her hand was tracing the lines of his face. They stayed like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes until she got up and went to go take a shower.

Since then she has acted as though that night never happened, it angers him that she pretends that something so huge didn't happen, but he can't stay mad at her, not after the events of the last few days.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair; it still feels weird to him, to have it buzzed. This morning when they finished dyeing each other's hair Kate said the black hair brought out the blue in his eyes, but quickly turned away, apparently remembering she was not talking to him.

Whatever his hair does for his complexion it pales in comparison to Kate. Her long golden hair frames her face perfectly. He will always have a place in his heart for her brown hair but he does not mind the blond Kate one bit.

"Kate?"

She looks up at him, her eyes unreadable, and as she opens her mouth to speak the doorbell rings.

They both tense and look at each other. He has to close his eyes and take deep breaths. That could be anyone, hell it could be the Dragon himself. Logic tells him it's most likely a local welcoming them, which is good because part of the plan is to fit in and become known to the locals as friendly, but not to get too close to anyone.

He also knows that part of the reason they are in hiding in the middle of nowhere is so the Dragon sends more people out to find them. The more people searching for them the better the chance the feds have to catch the Dragon.

He and Kate are tiptoeing toward the door slowly, with shallow breaths. Kate gets there before him and as she looks through the peephole she visibly relaxes.

"Just some lady with a welcome basket" she's smiling at him

"Well I guess we have to go into married couple mode" he says smirking. He was going to make her wish she hadn't totally ignored him these past few days. He opens the door before she can say anything back.

"Hello" he says smiling

The older woman is staring them, looking them over.

"Hi. I live about a half mile down the road. I'm Sheryl and I live with my husband, Jack. He would be here with me but he is on a business trip."

He freezes up and takes a quick glance at Kate. They never figured out their names.

He shakes the woman's hand and on a whim comes up with the perfect names

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm James and this is my wife Ava." Kate is giving him a glare but he grins at her and pulls her to his side and gives her a peck on the lips and starts to rub circles with his thumb on her jut of her hip.

"Oh you two are just too cute! When I saw that the house was sold I was so excited; I'm glad we got such a nice couple like you to move in. The old owner was just awful, he would rent this place out to co-eds over the summer and they would make such a racket!"

He chuckled and started to speak but Kate cut him off

"Well you won't have to worry about us throwing any parties." She said while placing her hand on his chest.

Sheryl smiles and hands them the basket and it starts to thunder. She looks up at the sky and frowns at the oncoming clouds.

"Well I should probably get going; it was nice speaking to you."

Kate says "we could give you a ride if you like"

She pats Kate's cheek "that's sweet of you dear but I've got to get some exercise, I'm not as young as I used to be"

They both chuckle and say their goodbyes. They stay on the porch until she turns the corner. Kate immediately places her hand over his stopping his hand from drawing circles on her waist, and pulls out of his embrace.

"Castle stop. You were driving me crazy the whole time she was here."

He smiles innocently "I had no idea."

He actually did, she was jumpy the whole time. Every time he started to move his hand lower she would tense up. But with Sheryl there she couldn't do anything. He grins inwardly at himself; it was one of his more brilliant ideas for revenge.

She glares at him as if she knows exactly what he is thinking. They stare at each other for a little bit and he does not mind at all that she might be angry at him. This is the most eye contact she has given him since the first day they got here. She opens her mouth to argue back, but doesn't have anything to say so she switches the topic.

"James and Ava?"

He grins even wider "and I have the perfect last name"

He pauses for dramatic effect and looks at her before saying "Knight"

She narrows her eyes and has a wisp of a smile on her face, but she looks away, remembering that she was supposed to be ignoring him. He desperately tries to hold on to the conversation

"Admit it you like it" he says, the silliness gone, replaced by desperation to hold on to the small exchange they just had. He takes a few steps towards her

She shakes her head and continues looking away.

"You really like it" he's backed her up to the railing. He doesn't even know what he said he just needs her to stay here long enough for him to ask her why she keeps running away.

He tilts her chin up gently so she is looking at him. He is surprised to see tears in her eyes

"Why are you ignoring what happened that night?"

She shakes her head and the first tear starts to roll down her face. After a moment's hesitation he dips down and catches the tear with his mouth, he lingers at her cheek before pulling back. She starts to tremble against him, and it kills him that he's hurting her but he needs to know

"You can tell me Kate"

She draws in a shaky breath "I want to be with you Rick, I want to so bad. But if this doesn't work out, if the dragon isn't caught, they will find me. And if they—if they find out that- that I love you then they will kill you too. That's why I can't."

He stops breathing. She loves him; he is filled with joy immediately replaced by misery, he has to be with her. She's looking at him and her eyes are mixed with sorrow, determination, and love.

"I don't care Kate, I don't care if they come after me, and I'd rather be dead then to miss out on this." He gestures to them and hopes he can convince her

"No Rick I won't let you be in danger like that."

He leans in his lips inches away from hers. She closes her eyes

"I love you Kate, and you can't stop me" he whispers against her lips

He kisses her then. It was nothing like that night before, when everything was frantic and they were both a mess. This kiss was slow and full of love. She pulls back just enough to say

"Well if I can't stop you I'll let you stay, but if you are ever in extreme danger, and it's because of your relationship with me, this is over. No matter how much I love you or you love me."

He smiles against her lips. He'll agree for now.

"Okay"

She kisses him this time, leans into him, and her tongue pushes past his lips.

**To be continued…**


End file.
